The project will continue work on local modulation of the conformational equilibria of heme proteins. Particular attention will be paid to the effect of metal geometry and electronic structure on the R reversibly T equilibrium in hemoglobin. Novel techniques for the characterization of this equilibrium have been developed and are being tested.